Only in My Wildest Dreams
by alexa rosey
Summary: Ponyboy makes an attempt to get Dallas to watch a sunset. What’s the worst that can go wrong?


**Author's Note: **This was a random idea that popped into my head … I found this a somewhat of an interesting topic so I decided to put it into words …

Hope you like! Enjoy, and constructive criticism always helps.

A big thanks to you guys on the board, you've been a huge help with my writing.

Stay gold (:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders in any way. It belongs to S.E. Hinton.

**Title: **Only in My Wildest Dreams

**Summary:** Ponyboy makes an attempt to get Dallas to watch a sunset. What's the worst that can go wrong?

* * *

Everything was surreal, and they were the only ones there.

"_A sunset?" Dallas scoffed, thinking it was a joke. "You want me to watch a fucking sunset?"_

_Ponyboy nodded a bit, "No, not really … Johnny wanted you to. I don't think it's a bad idea."_

"_Johnny?" Something in Dally's voice changed, Pony couldn't tell if it were disbelief, or astonishment. "Johnny wanted me to watch a sunset?" _

_Maybe Dallas would consider watching it … if it were for Johnny. Just maybe._

_Ponyboy nodded._

"_Me?" Dallas pointed himself in the chest._

"_Yeah Dal," Ponyboy said. "Says so here," he unfolded the letter and handed it to Dallas._

_Dally grabbed the letter, "I gotta see this." He ran a hand through his hair, and his eyes wandered the page._

_Pony waited for him to finish, watching Dallas' facial expressions as his eyes skimmed the page._

"_He's bluffin'!" Dallas held up the paper. "I ain't watchin' no sunset! No way, man."_

"_Dally," Ponyboy gave him a stare. "I'm not joking … He really left that for me … and he did ask me to do this."_

_It was pretty obvious that Dally hardly believed him. Pony wondered if Dally would reconsider it, since Johnny was really the one asking, not him._

"_So," Pony interrupted his thoughts, "What d'ya say?"_

"_Uh …" Dally heaved a sigh. "Alright, let's make this quick. I got better things to do …"_

xxx

_Ponyboy and Dallas suddenly found themselves in a scenario that seemed much like the church grounds. _

"_For Johnny …" Dally muttered as he walked up the hill. "Just for Johnny. Then I can go meet Shepard down at the Dingo. I've got a score to settle with that little--" Pony could tell that was the last place he wanted to be._

_They finally got up to the top, and Dallas was out of breath. "Alright Pone, so what do I gotta look at?"_

"_See for yourself," Pony shrugged, jamming his fists into his pockets._

"_Alright, I'm seeing …" Dally looked at the sky. "And now I'm going …" He turned to leave._

"_Dal!" Pony shouted. "Please. Just this one thing I won't ever ask you again … it's just because of Johnny and all—"_

"_Okay, okay, stop shovin' the Johnny thing in my face, will ya?" Dally walked back over. _

_Pony just stepped away; he didn't fancy the idea of getting his face punched in. He didn't really say another word after that._

_Dally gazed into the sky, as it seemed to get darker quicker than usual._

_Ponyboy sat down, and leaned against a tree. "So …"_

"_So, what?" Dallas walked over, kicking a branch out of the way. He lit a cigarette._

"_What d'ya think? Nice, isn't it?" Pony hoped for a decent answer._

"_I don't know, man …" Dally shrugged. "It's kinda—"_

Ponyboy felt someone shaking him.

"Pony …"

Ponyboy rubbed his eyes, and propped himself up on his elbow. "Soda? Is that you …?" He blinked.

"Mornin', Ponyboy," Soda greeted him. "Now get up, before you're late for your first day back."

Pony sighed. School was the last thing on his mind now. He wished Darry wouldn't send him today. "Alright … I'll be there in a minute …"

"Okay." Soda practically bounced off the bed, and ran around the room to get his clothes ready for work. He was so energetic in the morning.

'_What just happened …" _Pony thought to himself as he sat up and scratched his head. Was he dreaming? Maybe he was. It couldn't have happened ... no. Damn dreams always do seem so believable; once you get really get into them.

He still pondered about what Dally would've said … It was better than most of his dreams, though. At least it wasn't a nightmare, though he didn't have much of those lately.

This one just left him plain confused.

'_I wonder if Dallas would've actually taken a second to look at a sunset …' _He thought to himself. _'Probably not. I can't imagine that happening. Dallas Winston, looking at a sunset.'_

That'd be quite a sight.

'… _Naw, only in my wildest dreams, he would.'_

* * *

That's it. I thought it was pretty short, shorter than my other fics, but those are just long :P

I really hope you enjoyed. And I accept constructive criticism. It always is useful to make my writing better. As long as it's not a flame, it'll help me.

--Alexa, Greasy Gal


End file.
